Water Lot of Nonsense
Water Lot of Nonsense is a Peppa Pig episode written to mark the 5th anniversary of when MrMosely's, then JayJayPlane's, first restored Bertram Bliter, Brianna Cutie and Caroline Schoolgirl's pages, marking the beginning of one of his most popular eras, and is a prequel to Forming a Gang. Transcript Narrator: Today, Peppa is at,... *yawns* Ooh, goodness, I feel very tired. But... don't worry, I'll be right back. Oh... Peppa: He's gone! Now we can have some privacy again! I haven't had that since I first started liking jumping up and down in muddy puddles! Madame Gazelle: Now, Peppa, tomorrow is our first Garden Day, so don't make too many muddy puddles, because we're going to need all the water we can get to water the garden, but whoever fills their watering can first will get to plant our new pigface. Which reminds me, it's Circle Time! *rings bell* a knock on the door Madame Gazelle: *opens it* Yes? Oh, Freddy, I see your sister is here! Freddy: Yes. Mr. Fox: Lisa just got back from Porkssia. Pedro: Who was looking after her there? Mr. Fox: Her mum, of course. Pedro: Why were they there? Mr. Fox: It's complicated. Lisa: Priv... ya imeyu vidu... Hello. I am still learning English. Madame Gazelle: Welcome to playgroup, Lisa! Brown Bear comes with Brianna Madame Gazelle: Oh, and Brianna Bear! How exciting! Brianna: Your voice is showing signs of a cough. Doctor Brown Bear: No, no, that's just... Madame Gazelle: Oh, well I was sick last week, and I'm still... *coughs* ...getting better. *glares at Doctor Brown Bear* Brown Bear's phone rings Doctor Brown Bear: Hello? Doctor Brown Bear speaking! Mrs. Brumby, old friend! What's that? Betsy's sick? I'll be right there! *hangs up* Be good, Brianna! *leaves* Mr. Fox: You two too, Freddy and Lisa! I've got a shop to run! *leaves* Madame Gazelle: Lisa and Brianna! How lovely! You two are just in time for Circle Time! sit down Madame Gazelle: First, I would like to introduce our two new students, Brianna Bear and, Freddy's sister, Lisa Fox! Lisa and Brianna (shyly): Um, hi. Everyone else: Hi, Lisa and Brianna! Madame Gazelle: Now, has Doctor Brown Bear ever come to any of your houses? Various kids: Yes. Brianna: He's my daddy! Everyone else: Oooh! Brianna: *goes up to Emily* My, my, what an amazing feature your trunk is! I still remember the time Daddy told me about how he had to get a rock out of the trunk of another elephant, who was a dentist. Emily: That was MY daddy! Why do you think he couldn't do it himself? Brianna: Because it had nothing to do with his teeth! Emily: Oh, that makes sense. Lisa: You have very long nose. You want play, um..., hide and smell? Emily: How do you play that? Lisa: You find thing with smell, then hide for other child to find. Emily: Okay. You hide, I smell. Peppa: *giggles* Emily: Alright. I hide, you smell. Lisa: What happened? Emily: Close your eyes and count to twenty. Lisa: *closes her eyes* One, two, three, four,... Emily: *takes a cinnamon swirl from her lunch box* Lisa: ...five, six, seven, eight,... Emily: *puts it in the computer lab* Lisa: ...nine, ten, eleven, twenty! Ready or not,... Emily: Twenty doesn't come after eleven! Twelve does! Lisa: You try to trick me because you not hide thing. And that thing... *sniffs* ...vodovorot koritsy. Emily: An odor of what? Well, that's what you've got to find out! Madame Gazelle: Emily, she actually said vodorovot koritsy, and, as I remember from my bakery trip when the Rocking Gazelles performed in Tingling, that means cinnamon swirl. Emily: Why don't you go and see if you're right? Lisa: *follows her nose to the cinnamon swirl* I found it! *brings it back* Madame Gazelle: Emily, did you steal that from the kitchen? Emily: No, it's mine from home. Madame Gazelle: I see. Lisa: Now I must find something for you to find, Emily. Madame Gazelle: Okay, girls, back to the circle! and Emily come back to the circle Madame Gazelle: So, as I was reminding Peppa, it is going to be our first ever Garden Day tomorrow, plus, whoever fills their watering can first will get to plant our new pigface! Freddy: Pig Faces? But we've already got two! Madame Gazelle: No, Freddy, pigface is a type of flower. Suzy: It is also called a carpobrotus. It is a genus of ground-creeping plants with succulent leaves and daisy-like flowers. Madame Gazelle: Thank you, Suzy. Anyway, anyone who pushes in when we line up to plant it will be disqualified. Suzy: Disqualified means you won't get to do it. Madame Gazelle: Thank you again, Suzy. Emily: I'm definitely not pushing in. Next morning at breakfast Emily's house... Mr. Elephant: You know, our dental business has been booming recently. I think, in a month or two, we'll be able to buy ourselves that manor on the other side of town. Edmond: Maybe we'd be able to acquire it sooner if we started experimenting with some new business practices! Emily: Ooh, maybe. How about, as well as teeth, we start cleaning,... trunks! *fills the sink up* *sniffs it in* (nasally:) See? Mr. Elephant: Oh, my little cupid, always helping me look for new business opportunities. Now, I'll help you get ready for playgroup. go to the bathroom trunk drips along the way Mr. Elephant: Okay, Emily, you can spit that water out now. Emily (nasally): Daddy, I'm going to see how long it takes to truly clean your trunk out well enough. Mr. Elephant: *chuckles* If you must... At playgroup... Madame Gazelle: Alright, children. Now, take your watering cans and, as I have told you, whoever can bring me a full one first will get to plant our new pigface, and anyone who pushes in will be disqualified. kids line up Emily (front of line): *fills up hers with water from her trunk* Done! Peppa (behind her): Hey! That's not fair! Emily: I didn't push in! Peppa: But you used your trunk! Not everyone has one of those! Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes including flashbacks